


I Have a Black Dog

by permanganateion



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, M/M, Tags Contain Spoilers
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-21
Updated: 2020-12-21
Packaged: 2021-03-10 22:22:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,521
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28224564
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/permanganateion/pseuds/permanganateion
Summary: 一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳原著但不同走向，再说下去要剧透了！
Relationships: Sirius Black/Remus Lupin
Kudos: 4





	I Have a Black Dog

**Author's Note:**

> 一如往常，该归给罗琳的归给罗琳
> 
> 原著但不同走向，再说下去要剧透了！

**I have a black dog: his name is Sirius.**

世界是红色、金色、绿色、银色、蓝色、灰色、黄色、黑色。[1]

日落是金色、戒指是银色、狼的皮毛是灰色、指甲油是黑色；格兰芬多是红色、斯莱哲林是绿色、拉文克劳是蓝色、赫夫帕夫是黄色。

壁炉跳动的火光是镉黄色与杏橘色，莱姆斯手上的书封面是普鲁士蓝，一旁冒着烟的热可可牛奶加多了是褐色，窝在他腿上打瞌睡的大狗是黑色。

詹姆跟莉莉难得出去约会了，自从毕业加入凤凰社后每个人就好像没有休假一样的疯狂工作。明明是已经交往好一阵子的两人，莉莉却紧张的要莱姆斯帮她挑衣服。一身长裙是墨绿色、及腰长发编成辫子垂在身后是红褐色。牵着手的两人是淡粉色。莱姆斯跟西里斯留守总部，平静的气氛是淡柠檬黄。

莱姆斯左手拿著书，右手心不在焉的摸着黑色大狗的皮毛。底下盘着的腿被压麻了，隐没在大狗毛发底下的牛仔裤是浅蓝色。

“Pads，”大狗听到叫唤动了动耳朵张开眼睛，“我饿了，而且你好重我腿麻了。”

理论上狗不会翻白眼但莱姆斯发誓Padfoot绝对是翻了个白眼。黑狗起身在瞬间变成黑发男人，腿分开跨在莱姆斯腰侧，手按在他脑袋旁，吻他的薄唇是淡红色。

莱姆斯被吻的喘不过气，原本在看的书落地发出声响，西里斯放开了他的嘴唇，顺着颈脖往下亲吻，不知道什么时候被解开了的衬衫是白色，底下兴奋而挺立的乳尖是粉色。莱姆斯喘气呻吟出西里斯的名字，手不满的的扯着他还穿的好好的短袖T恤是黑色。西里斯终于满意的舔了舔他的杰作，留在莱姆斯脖子上的吻痕是紫红色。

“你刚刚说什么？嗯？饿了？”西里斯装傻的用下体蹭了蹭莱姆斯，莱姆斯把呻吟吞了回去，然后把脚缠上西里斯的腰。

“上楼。我脚麻走不了。”

莱姆斯把头埋进西里斯的肩膀，西里斯啃着他脖子后面凸起的骨头，然后舔咬他的耳垂，用恶魔的声音低语，“走不了？那就在这里吧，我可以在这里要你吗，Moony？”

西里斯把他打横放倒在沙发上，装作绅士的询问却根本没想等回覆，莱姆斯的脸颊涨成红色，“要是——”

然后西里斯解开他的裤头把他含进嘴里，莱姆斯忘了原本要说什么。

西里斯充满欲望的眼睛是银灰色。

**I have a black dog: his name is Depression.**

世界是黑色、白色、深浅不一的灰色。

天空是浅灰色、大海是深灰色、早晨的太阳是白色、吞噬一切希望的夜晚仍然是黑色。

背叛是他眼眸的银灰色。

怎么可能、西里斯怎么可能是那个叛徒？

当傲罗们赶去波特家的时候，四周的街道爆炸，无辜的麻瓜丧命。彼得正放声大喊“布莱克是叛徒！”，西里斯一个死咒给了彼得。傲罗们接获的指令是当场击毙，十几个瞄准他发射的死咒爆炸咒烈火咒是绿色红色，烟火灿烂的颜色交织。 

他的尸体残破不堪，魔杖断成三截。邓不利多在莱姆斯的半胁迫下也只能拿回他的魔杖。烧焦的黑色。

麻木是白色、悲伤是浅灰色、恍惚是灰色、困惑是深灰色、吞食他的无助是黑色。

巧克力不再甜腻，书本不再有趣，壁炉不再被点起，寒冷入侵了他和西里斯的家，入侵了他的身体。茶壶不再被烧开，笑声被寂静取代，右边的床铺不再被体温温暖。

他哭累了，眼泪流干了。他抱着西里斯最喜欢的那件皮革外套，味道还在。莱姆斯把外套披上肩膀，冰冷的令他打颤。

为什么他在难过、为什么像是胸口活生生被挖了一个洞？他应该高兴，战争结束了，人们的生活回归正常，叛徒死了、伏地魔被打败了；他应该愤怒，来自枕边人的背叛，手上戴的订婚戒指无比讽刺；他应该、他应该，可是为什么、所及一切失去色彩？

他忘了吃饭、忘了睡眠、忘了呼吸。西里斯詹姆莉莉彼得的心脏停止跳动，而他的还在跳个不停，这实在荒唐至极

他时而清醒时而昏迷。至少梦境是彩色的，他爱的与爱他的人都还活着。而现实？现实没有颜色。

莱姆斯埋了西里斯的魔杖，把自己的也埋了进去，刻着两人名字的墓碑是石灰色。

左一圈、右一圈、穿过圆圈的绳头是深灰色；绳子抛过梁柱、一个死结、再一个固定用的无杖牢固咒是白色。

矮凳是浅灰色，躺在苍白布满疤痕的颈脖、陪在断过而没有长好歪掉的锁骨旁边，麻绳做的项链是深灰色。

他踢掉矮凳，吞噬他的是如西里斯头发般的鸦羽黑暗。

fin. 

[1] 红色、金色、绿色、银色、蓝色、灰色、黄色、黑色：分别是四学院的代表色。虽然拉文克劳代表色在书中应该是蓝色&古铜色，但我个人还是喜欢电影的蓝灰配色。

Ps. I have a black dog是英文的一种说法，代指忧郁症。

两大段的标题改编自《I Had a Black Dog: His Name was Depression》by Matthew Johnstone

**Author's Note:**

> 本来想狠狠刀一把的，最后收力了。我想我还没准备好要描写忧郁症吧，我还没准备好面对我自己的black dog、还没准备好描写心里的黑暗。可能以后会拿一样的题目再写一次？到时候再来好好走个意识流内心感受好好刀一次。
> 
> 然后我暂时一个礼拜不想看到任何有关颜色的描写🤯


End file.
